A liquid chromatography system typically includes a sample compartment that provides a controlled environment for samples to be analyzed. The temperature within the sample compartment is ideally maintained at a constant value during measurements. For example, the sample compartment may be cooled to a temperature below the ambient temperature using thermoelectric cooling. One or more fans are used to generate an airflow that is directed across the cooling system and through the sample compartment. Structures within the sample compartment can interrupt or restrict the cooling airflow, thereby causing the air temperature within the compartment to vary with location. In some instances, the temperature variations within the compartment can cause unacceptable variations in the sample temperatures. A sample kept at the wrong temperature can degrade and influence the results of liquid chromatography analysis; therefore it is desirable to maintain each sample within a limited temperature range so that variation in sample temperatures does not significantly affect accuracy, repeatability, or sample integrity.